Hold Me Tight
by Nana Huang
Summary: Semua kesempurnaan sekarang ada di tangannya, di genggamannya. Namun, mengapa Taehyung tidak merasakan kebahagian dari kesempurnaan itu ? Kenapa Taehyung justru merasakan ini sangat menyakitkan ? Menyesakan ? Kenapa ? Taehyung tahu jawabannya. Karena Min Yoongi tidak lagi berada di sisinya. TaeGi/VGa. BoyxBoy. BTS.


Kim Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang ada difikirannya sampai saat ini,

Ia hanya bersikap seperti manekin yang sering ia lihat di pusat perbelanjaan,

Patuh, dingin, tak tersentuh.

Bersikap seolah semua yang ia lakukan adalah atas keinginan hatinya, mula-mulanya iya namun..

Kelamaan-lamaan, Semua nya salah.

Salah besar.

karena yang ia lakukan bukan atas kehendak hatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Hold Me Tight"

Nana Huang's present

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

TaeGi/VGa

BoyxBoy

.

.

.

Bagi semua orang yang menyukai perkembangan musik Korea Selatan pasti sangat tidak asing dengan aktor yang bernama, _Kim Taehyung_. Namanya melambung seiring dengan film yang ia bintangi laku keras di pasaran, baik dalam negeri maupun di kancah Internasional.

Aktingnya yang memukau membuat Taehyung diakui oleh masyarakat walau ia baru seumur jagung dalam kariernya, ia menyandang aktor terbaik dalam dua tahun terakhir. Selain actingnya yang memukau Taehyung juga diberkati dengan parasnya yang sangat tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung tingginya, tatapan matanya yang tajam. Semua nya sangat pas di perpadukan dalam wajah Kim Taehyung, dan jangan lupakan senyuman mematikannya yang akan membuat lutut mu lemas seketika.

Masyarakat serta para fans yang mendukungnya semakin di buat jatuh hati dengan _attitude_ nya yang sangat dermawan, ia diketahui sering ikut melakukan berbagi penyuluhan tentang berbagai hal berbau kemiskinan, dan ikut serta dalam peyumbangan dana bagi yang membutuhkan. Kim Taehyung di agung-agungkan oleh masyarakat.

Di balik itu semua Kim Taehyung juga hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, ia ingin hidup bebas, ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Namun Taehyung tahu itu tidak akan terjadi, dan ini jalannya, jalan yang ia pilih. _Takdirnya._

* * *

.

" _Taehyung-ah.. jika kau besar nanti kamu ingin menjadi apa nak ?" Taehyung kecil dengan spontan langsung menjawab,_

" _Aku ingin menjadi lelaki seperti itu eomma"Taehyung kecil menunjuk televisi yang sedang mereka tonton dengan telunjuknya,eommanya hanya membulatkan matanya. "Nde ?"_

" _Seperti itu oemma" Taehyung menunujuk televisi yang sedang memuatar salah satu drama dengan semangat._

 _Setelah mengerti, eommanya menjawab "Ohh.. Jadi Taehyung ingin menjadi aktor begitu?"_

" _jadi itu namanya aktor eomma ?Aktor yah ? mmm.. kalu begitu Taehyung ingin menjadi aktor saja ! habisnya eomma suka sekali menonton film seperti itu,"Taehyug menatap eommanya dengan serius,_

" _Oemma.. suatu saat Taehyung yang akan ada di sana. Ya kan eomma ?"lanjut Taehyung, Taehyung eomma langsung memeluk anaknya dengan sayang, sembari mengusapkan rambut anaknya. Mencium kepalanya sesekali._

" _Geurae! Tentu saja ! anakku pasti akan menjadi aktor yang sangat hebat dan juga tampan"_

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat itu semua, ia tidak menyangka angan-angan yang ia tidak sangka keluar dari mulut kecilnya, semua itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia dengan itu semua ? tentu saja semua itu sangat membahagiakan bagi Kim Taehyung. Hidupnya lebih dari cukup, keluarganya hidup dengan nyaman, banyak orang yang mendukungnya. Taehyung bersyukur akan hal itu.

Semua orang akan mengira bahwa hidup seorang aktor papan atas Korea Selatan adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, Ya.. memang sangat sangat menyenangkan dan Taehyung merasakan itu semua.

Namun ada saatnya ketika Taehyung sedang lelah dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani.

Taehyung merasakan kesepian. Bukan karena orang orang menjauhinya atau karena orang orang tak peduli padanya. Justru sebaliknya, semua orang ingin menjadi temannya, para perempuan berusaha menarik perhatiannya, penggemarnya memberi dukungan penuh padanya, orang tuanya tanpa alasan apapun. mensupportnya. Tapi Taehyung masih merasakan hal yang kosong di salah satu sudut hatinya, karena..

Seseorang sudah membawa pergi sebagian hati dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, meninggalkannya. Tanpa kabar sedikit pun. Tanpa alasan apapun. Seperti hilang di bawa angin. _Min Yoongi._ Orang terkasihnya.

* * *

.

Taehyung menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari dengan jadwal yang sangat menumpuk. Di mulai dengan awal tahun ia akan menjalani syuting untuk drama yang akan tayang pada akhir tahun ini dengan ia sebagai aktor utamanya, setelah syuting rampung ia akan di sibukkan kembali dengan project yang baru di ketahuinya akhir-akhir ini,

"Kim Taehyung, bukankah kau suka menyanyi ?"pemilik perusahaan memanggilnya saat itu, Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Taehyung memang sangat suka menyanyi, entah di manapun ia berada,bahkan ketika melakukan syuting ataupun dalam acara fanmeetingnya. Taehyung suka menyanyi karena itu bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

"Baguslah,.. karena akan ada project untukmu" sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas di pegangannnya, Taehyung membacanya dengan teliti. Kerutan mulai menghiasi dahinya, project yang di maksud sangat.. sangat aneh (?) karena Taehyung adalah seorang aktor, kalau ia di tawari project film ataupun drama itu sangat jelas bukan ? itu makannya. Tinggal ia menyukainya atau tidak, namun ini,.. sebuah la-gu ? Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Ia suka menyanyi karena ia bosan, namun sekarang di tawari menjadi seorang penyanyi ? cubit pipi Taehyung sekarang!

"Hug Me.." Taehyung membaca judulnya dengan pelan, lalu beralih menatap atasannya,

"Apa anda tidak salah sajang-nim ?"Taehyung bertanya dengan sangat pelan,

"Tentu saja tidak. Ku fikir lagu ini sangat cocok untukmu. Tidak inginkah kau menjadi penyanyi ?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, hanya saja.."Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya karena ia bingung menjelaskannya seperti apa,

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang Taehyung-ah,.. ku beri waktu seminggu untuk keputusanmu"Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, "Nde.. sajangnim"

.

* * *

.

"HUG ME/ 안아줘 "

서러운 맘을 못 이겨  
잠 못 들던 어둔 밤을 또 견디고  
내 절망관 상관없이  
무심하게도 아침은 날 깨우네

상처는 생각보다 쓰리고  
아픔은 생각보다 깊어가  
널 원망하던 수많은 밤이 내겐 지옥같아

내 곁에 있어줘 내게 머물러줘  
네 손을 잡은 날 놓치지 말아줘  
이렇게 니가 한걸음 멀어지면  
내가 한걸음 더 가면 되잖아

하루에도 수천번씩  
니 모습을 되뇌이고 생각했어  
내게 했던 모진 말들  
그 싸늘한 눈빛 차가운 표정들.

넌 참 예쁜 사람 이었잖아  
넌 참 예쁜 사람 이었잖아  
제발 내게 이러지 말아 알잖아

oh girl  
그때 가볍게 한 말이  
진짜 가볍게 만들어 , 우리 사일  
익숙함이란게 무엇보다 무서운줄 몰라  
니 속맘도 몰라 ,결국 후회 가득한 너와의 이별까지  
날이 갈수록 커져가 , 니 빈자린  
Oh shit, 아름답던  
우리 꽃밭에 물을 줘봐도, 다  
추억들만 만개한채  
그리움의 향만 뿜어 나와  
널 다시 볼수있다면 나,  
내 모든 걸 보여주고 파  
널 꽉 안아 뛰고 있는 내 맘  
꼭 다 너에게 전하고파 나  
for real for real  
이 진심이 니품에 안길때까지

그냥 날 안아줘 나를 좀 안아줘  
아무 말 말고서 내게 달려와줘  
외롭고 불안하기만 한 맘으로  
이렇게 널 기다리고 있잖아

난 너를 사랑해 난 너를 사랑해  
긴 침묵 속에서 소리 내 외칠게  
어리석고 나약하기만 한 내 마음을..

Taehyung membaca lirik tersebut dengan dinginnya _air conditioner_ di kamar mewahnya, entah mengapa Taehyung merasa pedih dalam hatinya,

" _Mengapa lagu ini seperti sangat mewakili perasaanku ?"_ Taehyung mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan, "aku merindukanmu, Yoongi-ya.." Taehyung meneteskan air matanya.

.

Taehyung pun menyetujui project tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Hayy! Saya gak tau ini nulis apa, Tapi nih alur terus berkeliling di otak saya (?) wkwk,

Oh iya comeback BTS kali ini luar biasa karena banya banget moment TaeGi, yang buat saya mikir jadi enggak enggak, apalagi bagian Yoongi megang leher nya Taehyung! Oh my god itu seksi bett demi apapun! Wkwk

Sebenernya gak pede sama nih ff, tapi mau gimana ya ? kurang asupan TaeGinya, kkk~

Oke. Sekian.

RnR ? Juseyooo~


End file.
